


The Maiden of Might and the Emerald Archer

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Kara Danvers not self-righteous, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When her best friend keeps a dangerous secret from her, Oliver helps Kara find a way to set their differences aside, while acknowledging their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 21





	The Maiden of Might and the Emerald Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Just another plot bunny that got to me after watching Supergirl 5x18 and I wanted to try Oliver/Kara. Takes place in Supergirl 3x18 and let's act that Earth-1 and Earth-38 are on one and the same Earth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In DEO, Lena was in conference room with Supergirl, J'onn, Imra, Brainy and Mon-El, as they were interviewing her.

"Please, state your name."

"Lena Kieran Luthor. Where should I begin?"

"How long has this been going on?" Supergirl asked.

"Three weeks." Lena said.

"And what exactly have you been doing with Sam for weeks?" Supergirl inquired.

Lena took a breath. "When I suspected that Sam was more than she knew, I took her to a secret lab in L-Corp, where I conducted a series of tests. With her consent."

"When I examined her, I found nothing out of the ordinary." Alex pointed out.

"Then you weren't looking for the right things." Lena said.

"So, what did you find?" Alex insisted.

Lena took a breath. "After sequencing her DNA and comparing Sam's blackouts to Reign's attacks, I came to the conclusion that Sam and Reign were one and the same. Sam is Reign."

"So, for three weeks, you've been aiding and abetting a mass murderer." J'onn said.

"I helped a friend." Lena protested.

"And you didn't think to bring this to our attention?" J'onn asked.

"The attention of a clandestine organization that has never formally acknowledged its existence to me?" Lena sneered. "No. I'm not your employee, I've not signed a contract, nor sworn an oath. I conducted an L-Corp experiment, using L-Corp technology, on L-Corp property."

* * *

"Well, she does have a point. She's not obliged to DEO in any way and she didn't break any law." Barry pointed out as they observed the footage.

"Something tells me it's not going to be pleasant for Lena. It's not the first time she kept a secret from them that backfired." Oliver noted.

* * *

"She lied to us. And she had stashed kryptonite." Kara paced, angry as Oliver came to visit her.

"Kara, I understand your anger. But, first of all, remember, she was just helping her friend and she has no obligations towards the government or DEO, plus, Lena had Sam's formal consent to help her. Besides, remember, her stash of kryptonite wasn't used against you but only to help her friend." Oliver pointed out. She, Barry and Oliver had close friendship for a long time on this new Earth. "Do you honestly believe she'd ever use it against you? Besides, have you forgotten what happened, when you were on red kryptonite or when your Nazi twin attacked us? An out of control Kryptonian is too dangerous to lack a failsafe against possible misuse of their powers, just like with Reign."

Kara sighed. "I get what you're trying to say but how am I supposed to trust Lena, when she kept secrets from me, again? First the Daxamite portal, now this."

"Maybe she would've told you, if you had been honest with her." Oliver said. "But I get your reasons. You and Lena need to learn how to trust each other. God knows I wish I had told Tommy who I was before. Maybe things could have been different."

* * *

Supergirl came to Lena, who was at the balcony, talking to James and hanging up before facing Supergirl.

"I've had your back so many times. When the rest of the world was ready to pass you off as the next Lex Luthor." Supergirl said.

"My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something." Lena defended.

Supergirl nodded in sympathy. "That feeling of needing to protect your friend, no matter what the world thinks… I understand that more than you know." Lena looked confused. "You once told me Kara Danvers was your hero."

"I never told you that, I told…" Lena paused as the realization suddenly dawned onto her as she looked at Supergirl closely. If Kara would loosen the hair and take off the glasses…

"It's me, Lena." Kara said.

Lena breathed out, newfound hurt and anger filling her. Her best friend, someone she cared about, again lying to her, and almost betraying her… "Kara, how could you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Three weeks ago, I found out that Sam, one of my closest friends, was a homicidal Kryptonian. I went through that terror alone. I risked my life day after day for weeks because I believed that I was the only one who could be trusted to protect her, to save her." Lena said, her voice breaking as Kara looked ashamed. "I could've used your help, I would've used your help if you'd bothered to tell me the truth before now, if you'd trusted me then, I wouldn't have had to go through that danger alone!"

"I'm so sorry but I thought I was protecting you." Kara pleaded. "Believe me, there were so many times when I wanted to tell you. But after the Daxamite portal and now this, I just didn't know what to do. I know I should have been honest with you but you weren't honest with us before either and your secrets eventually put us all in danger. I know you had your reasons and I'm not blaming you. I just…" She breathed out, not sure what to say as Lena stilled and winced, having the decency to look ashamed. "I guess we both have made some bad decisions that led us here. But right now, this is bigger than you and me. It's about the fate of the Earth. Fate of the humanity."

Lena stared, not wanting to admit it to herself but she knew Kara had a point. Instead of trying to argue more, she took a deep breath. "You're right. This is bigger than both of us. So I will help you. But just to be clear, I'm not doing this for you. But because Earth needs us both. But we _will_ talk about this." She walked off, groaning angrily, whether more at Kara or more at that she realized that her own secrets had led them both up to this point, none of them could tell as Kara looked sad, guilty that she herself had not done more to prevent their friendship to be strained.

* * *

When they went to see Patricia, Sam's mother, Barry and J'onn were looking out for her, while Kara stared outside the window, contemplating.

"Is everything OK, Kara?" Oliver asked.

Kara sighed. "I told Lena who I am."

Oliver tensed, guessing what happened. "Did she react just as badly as Tommy, when I told him?"

"If by that you mean that she was angry, yeah." Kara nodded. "But I reminded her that she herself has kept secrets too and they ended up causing huge problems later. But… I don't know." She sighed, wiping her face. "I mean, I'm supposed to be her best friend and I… I'm just another one on the list of countless people who have betrayed Lena before. What am I supposed to do?"

"You know, I think that Lena and I have a lot of things in common. Our own families have betrayed us. Kara, as someone, who knows this firsthand, when the people who you love the most disappoint you, it makes you feel… vulnerable. As if you could only trust yourself and not anyone else, because you're afraid that the following betrayal might push you over the edge or crush you completely." Oliver said and Kara nodded as he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "But Lex and Lilian and Mon-El's mother betrayed Lena for their own selfish needs. They took advantage of her. You were trying to protect her. Just like I was trying to protect Tommy, Laurel, Mom, Thea and everyone else.

Lena may be in pain right now, but you need to believe that she'll eventually understand and find it in her heart to forgive you. Because the moment you give up on her, is the moment you lose her forever. And you and her will find yourselves standing on the opposite sides, just like Lex and Clark. I lost Slade before he found his way back but it cost me my mother and sister. Don't write her off too soon yet."

Kara sighed and nodded. "I wish I could believe that. But even if she forgives me, I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive myself."

"It's the hardest thing you'll ever have to do in your life." Oliver said. "But as someone speaking from experience, don't blame yourself. Being too hard on yourself never helps. We all make mistakes, no one's perfect. You always try to see good in people, even if they don't deserve it. You deserve as much compassion as the people, towards which you try to show it, even if most of them don't deserve it."

Next thing they knew, they kissed briefly before Kara saw the plants wither and it hit her. "She's here…"

* * *

Reign was walking down the road as the leaves fell off the trees that withered before she entered the house. "Patricia… are you home?" She asked in Sam's voice before she found someone upstairs with her X-Ray vision and went upstairs and entered her childhood room. "Ruby? Sweetheart, it's Mommy… I know you're scared. But I've come back for you." She turned to the closet. "Did you miss me?" Reign opened the closet as Supergirl smirked.

"So much." She fired from the weapon in her hands as some electric bolas wrapped themselves around Reign, restraining her and knocking her out from the room as the window crashed and she fell down on the ground.

Reign pulled out Pestilence's claws, while Supergirl was incapacitated before Patricia went out, facing Reign, trying to reach the human side inside of the Worldkiller. "Sam! I know you're in there! I know my daughter's in there! And I need her to understand, you are not this monster! You are kind and good, you are everything that I wasn't. You're not this. Honey, if you're listening, if you can hear me, I need you to rise up! Not for me, not for me, Sam, this is for Ruby. For your daughter." She showed Reign the photo of Sam and Ruby.

Reign stared at the picture blankly before glaring at Patricia and holding her in chokehold. "You really thought you could stop me, Supergirl? You can't even protect this one pathetic human."

Suddenly, a kryptonite arrow shot her from behind, forcing Reign to let Patricia go.

"Stay down or I will put you down." Oliver growled.

Reign turned around and was about to fire her heat vision beams before Lena showed up with some hi-tech gun that let out a current of electricity with a green glow of kryptonite, sending Reign to the ground. Reign glared, trying to get up before Lena shocked her again. "This is the tool I used to keep you down." Lena said as Reign was getting up on her feet. "Stay down. Don't make me do this, Sam."

Reign let out labored breaths. "I… will… kill you all!"

"No. You're not going to hurt anyone, ever again." Lena said. Reign was about to charge her heat vision beam before Lena fired the beam again as Reign grunted before collapsing to the ground.

Patricia sobbed, nearing Sam. "Sam! Sam, no! Please! Come back!"

Oliver neared Sam, measuring her pulse. "She's just unconscious. Don't worry. We'll find a way to fix her, Miss Arias. I promise."

Patricia's eyes were getting wet but nodded. "Thank you… thank you…"

* * *

Reign was back in her containment cell in L-Corp as Kara faced Lena. "Thank you. We couldn't have stopped her without you."

"It was the least I could do." Lena said and took a breath. "Look, about earlier… I was thinking about what you said and I realized that perhaps if I had come clean earlier, maybe things would not have reached this point. You were right. I've kept secrets from you too and they ended up making things worse instead, so I shouldn't blame you for treating me the way you did. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything, Kara."

"I have my share of blame too. I misjudged you and overreacted, when I found out about the kryptonite, which was a mistake. What's done is done. I'm willing to move past it and start over, if you are." Kara said.

"I'd like to try. I think we can both acknowledge that we have made mistakes that led us to where we are. But you and I can agree that things can't be like how they were before. Do you understand? No more secrets between us. You let me in on everything and I'll let you in on everything." Lena said.

"I think that's all we can both ask for. Fresh start?" Kara asked.

"Fresh start." Lena shook her hand with Kara.

"I know that we have a long way to go… but I hope we can learn to trust each other again. I'd like to try to earn your trust back." Kara said.

"Same here." Lena nodded.

* * *

Oliver was in his apartment as Kara entered. "Well?"

"We're… trying to start over." Kara said. "We have a long way to go… but I'm hopeful. At least I didn't have to kill her."

"Kara, I understand your stand against killing but sometimes, it's 'kill or be killed'. Either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives or you can't be out there at all. I had a chance to kill Darhk but I didn't take it and because of that, I lost Laurel." Oliver said.

"I understand that." Kara nodded. "But after what I did to Non and the Daxamites… I keep wondering if killing would make me any worse than them."

"Sometimes you need to do the unthinkable to save innocents. You can't prefer your own values over whatever is necessary to save lives, otherwise you'll end up losing the innocent you swore to protect." Oliver pointed out. "I get that you think it's going to make you no better than the ones you fight, if you take lives but remember, as long as you realize that killing will not make you feel any better and if you hold on to that doubt, that's what keeps you from becoming the monster you're afraid you'll become."

"But is it ever going to get any easier?" Kara asked. "That doubt and guilt?"

"There are days, when it's the heaviest burden you ever have to carry. There are days, when it gets easier. But if you keep blaming yourself, you're going to lose yourself forever." Oliver said. "Besides, if you ever let yourself become a monster, as if I or Barry would ever let you hurt anyone."

Kara chuckled as Oliver smiled. Neither one of them was sure who moved first but then they kissed as Kara unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, while he ripped away her top as they laid down on the bed, naked, except for the sheets covering them, their clothes scattered on the floor, as Kara moaned, while holding Oliver's arms and he went with his hands up from her cheeks, caressing her bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I skipped the fight with Trinity but it would probably end the same way, with Purity and Pestilence merging with Reign, even if Oliver was involved.
> 
> Oliver/Kara could work if Kara's ego and self-righteousness was removed and in Season 3, Kara was at her most self-righteous self so I wanted Oliver to give her a reality check. Barry did the same to her in my other story featuring Barry/Kara.
> 
> As for the conversation between Oliver and Kara, I got inspired by the talk between Kara and Mon-El in 5x13, the 100th episode of Supergirl.
> 
> Frankly, I understand Lena going down the villain road is annoying, even though she is slowly on her way to redemption after realizing what she had done in 5x18 and people think that Lena was in the right in 3x17-18, so I wanted for both Kara and Lena to get a reality check, since their strained friendship is frankly a rip-off of Smallville with Clark's and Lex's friendship but at least Lena saw Lex for who he is and is trying to fix her mistake by helping Kara stop him from killing innocents.
> 
> Plus, to an extent Kara had valid reasons to mistrust Lena after the fiasco with Daxamites and Rhea in Season 2 but Kara treated Lena like crap because of her god complex and kryptonite, and like I said, she was at her most self-righteous self in Season 3 and I wanted to level her down.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
